Lemon Dreamcake
by elric0sis
Summary: Some good old Itachi and Zetsu lemon w Itachi goes to train one day and encounters a wonderful surprise. YAOI!


For the lovely IkutoForever~! Thank you for being so patient with me~!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!  
===

Itachi hummed softly as he walked down the halls of the Akatsuki base. Recently, alot of the members had been sent out on missions all around the continent to collect any information out there on the jinchuriki, so Itachi had the base all to himself today except for Konan and Zetsu. The weasel suddenly stopped, a small smile creeping along his lips. Zetsu, now that was a man he could sink his teeth into. That perfectly sculpted body that must have come from the gods, his piercing gold eyes that saw right through to his very core, and of course that ass.

The Uchiha felt his cheeks heating up and coughed awkwardly, continuing his leisurly stroll through the base. It didn't matter what exactly he thought of Zetsu, the plant man would never return his feelings anyways. Who was he to expect him to anyways? Itachi was just his plain boring self, while Zetsu was...well Zetsu! The epitany of a sex god!

He sighed again and found himself in front of the training grounds, deciiding to release his pent up sexual tension.  
===

Zetsu walked out lightly from the base, fininshing his daily report. "What a pain in the neck...That damn Pein makes me do a stupid report every daya nd he's not...even...wow..." The plant man stopped in his tracks and stared at the beautiful figure before him.

Itachi trained hard on the grounds, launching himself in the air as he dodged his own clones throwing kunai at him. The multicolored man could just stare, one thought going through his head.

'Damn he's flexible.'

Itachi landed and killed the last of his clones, seeing Zetsu out of the corner of his eye and whirled around to face him, panting softly. "Z-Zetsu-san..."

Zetsu smirked and walked forward until he stood in front of the weasel, reaching out and gently cupped his cheek. The Uchiha blushed, looking up at the other member. The bi colored man chuckled and leaned down until his lips barely brushed his ear, "That was some amazing skill there Itachi-san...Where else are you flexible?..."

Itachi's eyes widened a fraction of an inch, his blush intensifying. "Z-Zetsu-"

"Shh..." The plant man leaned in and sealed his lips with his own, molding them against one another.

Itachi stared slightly, his mind failing to function until he felt Zetsu start to pull away, then he leaned into the kiss and deepened it, holding onto the other man almost desperately. The spy smiled and intensified the kiss, his tongue slipping into the Uchiha's and caressed the other soft pink appendage. The younger man let out a moan and pressed his hips against his elder's letting out another moan at the friction the action received.

Zetsu groaned and pulled away softly, bringing Itachi close and took the kunai from his hand, slicing ff his shirt and pants in one fell swoop. The weasel let out a squeak of surprise and blushed as Zetsu chuckled.

"Hmm~~~ Of course you would have flawless skin Itachi-san~ Just like a doll." Zetsu smiled and removed his Akatsuki cloak, wearing only a simply pair of black pants underneath. He pulle Itachi to the nearest boulder and draped him over it, planting kisses on the small of his back. The weasel let out a soft gasp but soon melted into the gentle kisses, visibly relaxing.

Zetsu clicked his tongue softly and rolled the Uchiha gently onto his stomach, his mismatched hands roaming over the smooth back to two perfect round globes. Itachi let out another moan, bucking his hips into the boulder. The plant man smiled and massaged them, one hand trailing down to cup the younger through his boxers, earning a gasp. He chuckled and stroked the Uchiha through the silky boxers, running a finger tip up to the tip of his member before yanking down the boxers completely.

Itachi yelped in surprise and looked back at him, a heavy blush across his face. "Z-Zetsu w-what if..."

"I'll be as gentle as possible Itachi. I promise." He offered a light smile to the Uchiha, leaning in and capturing his lips before teasing the member. Itachi moaned in response and arched his back, wanting to get more of that delicious feeling over his most sensetive of areas. The spy hummed softly as he coated three fingers in the weasel's pre cum, pulling away and places the first finger right at the puckered entrance.

"Are you ready for me Itachi?"

The raven looked back at him and gave a simple nod in response, tensing up as soon as the first finger penetrated him. "A-AH!"

"Shh...You have to relax Ita-chan~ Otherwise you're going to hurt yourself...And we dont want that at all now do we?~" Zetsu chuckled adn kissed his cheek, slowly pumping the finger in and out before slipping the next one ine. Itachi winced but stayed quiet, bending over the rock more to have something to hold onto. The plant man trie to be as gentle as he can and still get the job done, slipping the third and final finger in.

Itachi whined softly and bucked back against Zetsu's fingers, trying to get them to go deeper. "Z-Zetsuuuu~~~ Deeper, please~! Ahh~~"

Zetsu groaned and pulled them out, unzipping his pants and pulled out his impressive sword. "Mmm~ You're going to be regretting that in a minute Ita-chan~ This thing will go plenty deep in that tight ass of yours.."

He smirked and spit in his hand, slicking up his member the best he could before proppoing himself up against the Uchiha, the mushroom shaped head of his member pressing against the ring of muscles. "Are you ready?"

Itachi nodded, gasping loudly as he felt a force entering him from behind and held onto the rock for support. He grit his teeth until Zetsu was all the way inside, tears pricking his eyes. The bi colored man panted and was about ready to start when he saw the tears, instantly a wave of guilt crashing into him.

"I-Itachi...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to-"

"N-No~"

Zetsu was taken aback. "What?"

Itachi looked back at him with fire in his eyes, desire and lust spilling forth from every word he spoke. "Hurry up and fuck me into the ground Zetsu!"

The plant man just stared at Itachi, his erection getting painfully harder. "Y-Yes sir!" He smirked and pulled all the way out, hearing a soft moan before slamming back into him, ripping a scream of pleasure from the man under him.

Itachi cried out in pleasure, Zetsu's first thrust hitting his prostate dead on. And from there it just got better, the rhythm picked up until both men were writhing and thrusting their hips wildly, Zetsu into the glorious heat surrounding him and Itachi trying to get that wonderful friction from the rock in front of him. But because both were inexperienced, the pleasure filled music between them soon reached it's peak.

"A-AH KAMI, ZETSU! YES! RIGHT THERE!" Itachi was practically screaming now, bucking back into the man.

Zetsu grit his teeth and thrusted erratically into him, getting closer to his release. Itachi let out a strangled cry and suddenly came on the boulder, the runny white liquid running down to the ground under them. Zetsu thrusting two more times before burrying his seed deep within Itachi, moaning loudly.

The two panted and layed side by side in the aftermath of their fun, catching their breath. Zetsu pulled out lightly, watching as his seed spilled from the abused hole. Itachi let out a soft mewl and collapsed against the boulder, completely exhausted from their activities. Zetsu chuckled and put himself away, wrapping the Uchiha in his Akatsuki cloak before carrying him off to his room.

This would be a tough one to explain to Kisame why exactly his partner would be limping around for a week...  
=== 


End file.
